Impersonations
by camelot4eva
Summary: Morgana impersonates her twin brother to get what she wants and ends up doing what she never expected. Falls for her brothers room mate Merlin. M/M. Enjoy. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is AU. I don't know how many chapters this will have. We'll see how it goes.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Morgana was a seventeen year old girl who was in her last year of school. As she made her way to the field with her football in her hand she came to a stop when she saw the lads in her year playing football whilst coach Bayard stood there with a whistle in his hand shouting instructions.

"What's going on?" she said aloud to her team mates behind her.

"Morgana!" Morgana turned to see who shouted her and saw Morgause running up to her. "Hey Morgause, what's up?"

"This." Morgause said holding up a sheet of paper to show Morgana. "The school has cut the girls football team."

Morgana snatched the paper from Morgause. "What?" Morgana quickly read the paper she took from Morgause. "This can not be happening."

"Apparently it is." Gwen said who was looking over Morgana's shoulder. "Look. It says here that they cut the team because not enough girls signed up."

Morgana scrunched up the piece of paper. "This is not over." Morgana walked up to coach Bayard.

"Ah girls. Heard the girls team got cut. It's a shame."

Yeah you sound sorry for us, Morgana thought. "Shame? It's a disaster."

"Well if there is anything I can do."

"Actually there is. We want to try out for the boys team." Morgana said as her team mates behind her nodded in agreement. Bayard started laughing but stopped when he saw that they were serious. "Except that."

"Come on coach. You know that we can play."

"I have no doubt that you can play girls, but in two and a half weeks, it's the opening game against Camelot. We have to win."

"And we can help you win."

"No Morgana. Like I said. We have to win. Yes you girls can play but you can't play as good as the lads. Because let's face it. Girls aren't as good as boys."

"What!"

Before Bayard could continue, the lads made their way over to them. Alvarr, the teams captain and Morgana's boyfriend looked at her before looking at Bayard. "What's going on?"

"The girls here want to join our team, they believe that they can help us beat Camelot in the opening game."

Morgana looked at Alvarr expecting him to agree with her but got annoyed when he started laughing along with his team mates.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny that you think that you can help us beat Camelot."

"You think it's funny? You're always telling me that I'm better than most of the lads on your team."

The lads behind Alvarr started scoffing. "What do you mean? I never said that."

"Yes you did. Why are you lying?"

"Morgana. End of discussion."

"Fine. End of relationship." the lads behind Alvarr started jeering as they walked away.

Morgana went to walk away but Alvarr grabbed hold of her arm. "Morgana don't do this. I'm only thinking of you. The lads at Camelot are going to be tough. I'm just worried for you."

"Aw." Morgana said sarcastically. "You are so full of sh-" Morgana didn't get to finish her sentence as Bayard blew his whistle. Morgana threw the ball at Alvarr's head and walked off.

* * *

Morgana was walking down her garden path wearing a jacket with the hood up that she 'borrowed' from her twin brother Mordred whilst chucking her ball in the air so far before catching it, listening to her music when all of a sudden she felt a pull on the back of her jacket. She took her headphones out and turned around to see Mordred's girlfriend, Nimeuh stood there.

"Oh. It's you. I thought you were Mordred."

"What made you think that?"

"I only saw the back of you and you walk the same."

"Oh thanks Nimeuh. That's just what every girl wants to hear, 'you walk like a man'."

"Well you are wearing his jacket." Morgana looked down and saw that she was indeed wearing Mordred's jacket. "No I'm not. This is mine."

"I've seen him wear it."

"Can I help it if he sometimes wears my clothes?"

"Don't try and be funny. That's his jacket. I know this because I bought it him, he said he loved it."

"Well it's obvious he was lying because I wear it more than he does."

"Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie and try and cover for him. Tell him from me that he's very lucky that someone like me even looks twice at him, let alone go out with him. Tell him if he wants to continue this relationship then call me." with that Nimeuh turned and left Morgana standing there pulling a face at her back.

* * *

Morgana walked into Mordred's room and sat on the bed. She watched him as he threw some of his stuff out of the window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going away for a couple of weeks. Me and my band got a spot so we're going to go and perform."

"You can't go now. You're supposed to start your new school at Camelot in two days. You got kicked out of Mercia for skipping."

"Yeah. Can you do me a favour and ring Camelot up, pretend to be mum and say I'm sick or something?"

"Speaking of mum, what does she think about this? And dad?"

"Well that's the beauty of divorced parents. Mum thinks that I will be staying with dad, and dad thinks I will be staying with mum. And all the while, I'll be away doing what I think I do best."

"That's why you're using the window and not the front door?"

"Yep." Mordred climbed out of his bedroom window using his make shift rope. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks." he said before disappearing.

Morgana got off the bed and went to the window and watched as Mordred picked up his stuff.

"Ah there you are Mordred. When are you going over to your dads?"

Morgana turned to see her mum stood in the doorway. "Oh, Morgana, it's you. You know if you had short hair and stood next to your brother with your backs to me, I wouldn't be able to tell you apart. You're supposed to stand like a lady. Instead you wear jeans and caps with your brothers jacket." her mother waved an impatient hand and left the room.

Morgana turned and saw her self in the mirror, tying her hair back, out of the way she looked at a picture of Mordred wearing the cap she currently had on and looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she did look a lot like him. Morgana smiled at her reflection as an idea came to her.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Shall I continue? I'm kind of nervous about this one._

_Review? x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Thank you for the reviews one the first chapter. seven reviews. wow. I love you all :D**

**As most of you guessed. This is a Merlin version of the film "she's the man" which is why I'm a bit nervous as I've not done a Merlin version of a film before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Merlin or of the film she's the man.**

**I hope you will continue to review and enjoy this story.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Leon sat on a chair in his living room starring at Morgana who was sat on his settee facing him with Morgause one side and Gwen the other. "Let me get this straight. You want me to teach you how to act like a bloke and help you look like one?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Mercia cut the girls football team and won't let us try out for the lads team. So whilst Mordred is away for a couple of weeks I'm going to go to Camelot as him, try out for the team, get in and beat Mercia on the opening game in two weeks time."

"You really want to do this? What if you get caught?"

"I won't get caught. Even my mum says she can't tell me and Mordred apart. Them at Camelot not know because they've never met Mordred. Come on Leon. Please?"

Leon looked at Gwen and Morgause who were making puppy dog eyes at him, to Morgana who was pouting. He sighed. "Fine. Lets get started."

For the rest of the day, Leon was teaching Morgana how to walk like a man and act like one whilst Gwen and Morgause helped her with all the different wigs, trying to see which one was closest to Mordred's colouring. "I think this wig is the closest out of them all." Gwen said. Morgause and Leon nodded in agreement.

"When are you due at Camelot?" asked Leon.

"Tomorrow."

"Right. Well here's your uniform, well, Mordred's uniform, here's your wig. Go in the bathroom and change so we can see how you look." Leon said as he handed everything over to Morgana, who took it off Leon before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

* * *

When Morgana came out twenty minutes later she saw Morgause and Gwen sitting on Leon's bed whilst he was standing with his back to the window. "Well? What do you think?"

"You look just like Mordred." Morgause and Gwen said at the same time. Morgana looked at Leon and noticed he was staring at her chest. She folded her arms. "Leon?"

Leon blinked. "I've just got to pop out. I'll be back in about half hour."

When Morgana heard the front door shut she looked over to Morgause and Gwen. "Was it me or was he looking at my chest?"

Gwen nodded but Morgause frowned. "I didn't notice."

Half an hour later Leon walked back into his room and saw the three girls sat on his bed talking.

Morgana got off the bed when she saw Leon. Looking at his hands she saw he had some kind of material in his hands. "What's that?"

"This Morgana, is a wrap of some sort. You wrap this around your chest under your clothes. That way your chest won't be as noticeable."

"So you was staring at my chest earlier?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No. It's alright. I didn't notice myself when I looked in the mirror. Morgause didn't notice either."

"But Gwen did?"

"Yeah."

Leon looked at Gwen. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Well what was the point in alerting you that it was obvious you could see her chest when you did nothing but stare when she came into the room?"

Leon chuckled before looking at Morgana. "Go home and pack and come back here so I can take you to Camelot."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you Leon."

* * *

Morgana packed up all of her stuff and was about to head out of the door when her mum called her. "Where do you think you're going."

"I'm going to stay with dad for a couple of weeks."

"No you're not. You're going to stay here so that we can sort out your dresses. The ladies ball is in two and a half weeks and we need to get you ready."

Morgana sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Mum. Mordred is at dad's and you know that Nimeuh is going to be there all day everyday so I thought that she could teach me everything."

Morgana's mum smiled. "Oh Morgana what a fabulous idea. Promise to ring and let me know how it's all going."

Morgana moved forward and hugged her mum. "I will do."

Morgana let go of her mum and said bye as she left.

* * *

Leon pulled into a parking space and Morgana got out of the car looking up at the school that was Camelot. She saw people walking about. Up and down steps, in and out of the school, there were a group of girls giggling whilst looking at some lads who were obviously showing off.

One lad walked past Morgana and looked at her. "You right?" he said. Morgana nodded as he walked past. As soon as he was out of sight Morgana span round to see Leon who stood watching. "Oh my god he knew. Take me home." she said as she got back in the car.

Leon got back in the car with her. "Morgana don't panic so much. He was just being friendly. If you start to panic when someone looks at you for longer then five seconds you will most definitely be found out." Morgana sighed. "You're right. I've just got to relax."

Morgana got out of the car with Leon. "Right then. Show me your walk." Leon stood and watched as Morgana strutted back and forth. "Now spit."

Morgana pulled a face as she got all of the saliva in her mouth before spitting it all out. Leon smiled. "You did it." Leon opened his arms and Morgana hugged him. As soon as her arms wrapped themselves around Leon she remembered that she was dressed as a boy and pushed him away. "Get off me."

Leon stepped back. "Remember to be careful and call if you need anything."

Morgana smiled. "I will do." Morgana turned to walk away but Leon grabbed her wrist. "Morgana."

Morgana turned round and saw Leon with a football in his hands. He tossed it to her and she caught it. "Be a good boy." Morgana smiled and nodded before walking away.

* * *

As Morgana walked down the hallway to her room she had to duck several times as football kept heading towards her, lads were running around and messing about so Morgana picked up her pace and hurried to her room. When she got there she opened the door and quickly walked in. She shut it with a bang and leaned her forehead against the door and sighed.

She turned around and saw two lads playing on a game console that they paused when they heard the door shut. One of the lads had blond hair and the other had dark brown hair. She was just about to smile when she heard a door open to the left of her. She turned to look to see another lad with black hair wearing only jogging bottoms come out. He stopped when he saw her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mordred."

"Oh right. You must be my new room mate. That's Arthur." He said pointing to the blond. "And the other one is Will. They share the room next door. I'm Merlin." he said holding his hand out.

Morgana smiled and shook his hand. When she shook his hand she just stood holding it.

Merlin frowned and looked down. "Um, can I have my hand back?"

Morgana pulled away. "Oh. Sorry." Merlin continued to frown as he took his hand back.

When he turned away from her, Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes. _Nice going stupid._ She thought.

* * *

_What do you think? Next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. Sadly I don't own the film She's the man either. (sigh)**

**Chapter three is up.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana stood in a line on a football field and watched as the coach paced back and forth. "Alright. For the ones who have just started here, let me introduce myself. My name is Uther Pendragon, I am your football coach. You will not call me by my first name, you will not call me Mr Pendragon or coach Pendragon, just coach will do. To those that were in the team last year. You will not get automatic inclusion this year. You will all have to work at it during the try-out. There are a few new ones this tear and they could be better than you."

Uther stopped pacing when he spotted a rather large boy with a stupid grin on his face. "Though looking at you. I seriously doubt it. Right then. Lets get started."

* * *

For the next hour Morgana did nothing but train as hard as she could. Even though she started to get tired she was determined not to let it show as she needed to be on the team for the game against Mercia.

At the end of the try-out coach Uther Pendragon lined them up again and started listing of names. "Emrys, Pendragon, Jackson, Smith, Thomas, Lee, Johnson, James, Thompson, Brown and Jones. You are first string. You will be playing against Mercia. Well done. As for the rest of you, you're second string."

When Uther walked away Morgana sighed and put her head in her hands. She dropped her hands as Merlin, Arthur and Will went to walk past her. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" they said

"Coach said that Pendragon got through. Is he some sort of family relation?"

"Father and son." said Will.

"Oh right. Whose last name is Pendragon, do you know?"

"Yeah. Me." said Arthur.

"Merlin have you seen who has just walked outside?" asked Will.

"Don't be stupid Will. Of course he's seen her."

Morgana looked in the direction where Arthur, Merlin and Will were looking and saw a girl their age with long blond hair. "Wow. Check out the legs on her."

Merlin turned and looked at Morgana. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Oh sorry, Is that your girlfriend?" Will started laughing but shut up when Merlin looked at him.

"That's Vivian. Merlin likes her, but he'll never tell her, he'll just stare at her whenever she's around." Arthur said as someone made their way over to Vivian. Merlin groaned. "Oh I hate that guy."

"Looks like you've got some competition."

"It's just Cedric." Merlin said.

They watched as Vivian said something to Cedric before moving away to go inside. Merlin, Arthur and Will walked away to pick up some of their stuff. Someone walked past her. "Shower time."

Morgana watched them walk away. "Shower time?" she said to herself. She looked down at her chest before looking back up. "Shit."

Just then someone hit her one the back, she turned to see Merlin. "Come on Mordred it's shower time. I'm guessing you'll need a shower more than the rest of us. Whilst we were training in just our shorts you still had your bottoms and long sleeved top on."

Morgana laughed nervously. "Yeah. I'm coming." If she was honest, it killed her training in them layers but she could risk and seeing her girly arms and legs. She made her way slowly towards the changing room whilst trying to come up with a plan as to what to do when someone called her name. "Le Fay."

Morgana turned to see the coach walking towards her. "No time for a shower yet. The headmaster wants to see you."

"Okay." she said running away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Morgana reached the headmasters office and sat outside waiting. As she sat down a boy next to her ruffled his nose and moved away from her.

She turned to look at him. "Hey. I've just done an hour of training for the football try-outs and before I could shower I got called here. Give me a break."

"Mordred." Morgana looked up to see a woman stood in front of her. "The headmaster is running a bit late. You can wait in his office."

Morgana stood up and walked in his office and closed the door behind her. Once inside she started looking around at all the the pictures on the wall. She stooped in front of one photo that looked like it was recent. It was of Camelot's football team. She looked and saw Merlin stood next to Arthur and Will smiling. She smiled at Merlin's picture, then realised what she was doing so she shook her head and looked away. "Don't even go there. You can't get a crush on Merlin." she told herself. As she continued to look around the office she saw a tall filing cabinet. "Mordred's file." she walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Flicking through quickly, she got to the letter L and pulled out Mordred's file. "Blimey Mordred. Your file couldn't be any thicker if you tried."

Just then Morgana heard someone talking outside the door. "Mordred's is already in there headmaster."

"Thank you Jenny."

Morgana quickly put Mordred's file back and slammed the drawer shut and stood a little away from it as the office door opened.

"Ah. Mordred. I've been watching you since you've arrived."

"You have?"

"Yes. Just to see if you're settling in alright with being new and all. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You're busted."

* * *

_Sorry for leaving it like that. I have a very busy few days ahead of me so the chapter four will not be up for about five days. Sorry._

_Review? x  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up. Just a short one this time. (sorry)**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**"I'm what?"

The headmaster laughed. "I'm just kidding. The look on your face then. I always do that with the new students and no matter how many times I do it, I never tire of their reaction."

Morgana sighed in relief as she sat down.

"I just wanted you in here to say welcome to Camelot. As I said I've been watching you and I'm glad that you've made some friends already."

Morgana didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head.

"I don't want to keep you here all day. Go on. You can go."

Morgana stood up. In a rush to get out of the headmasters office, she didn't look were she was going and nearly collided with someone when she turned the corner.

"Oh, sorry. Nearly ran in to you there."

"That's alright. You're new aren't you? I'm Vivian." the girl said.

"I know who you are." Morgana replied shaking her hand.

"How?"

"When we finished try-outs I saw you and Arthur, Will and Merlin were telling me who you were when they saw me looking."

"Oh right." Vivian said, smiling at Morgana in a way that was making her uncomfortable.

"Anyway. I'm gonna go. See you around." Morgana said before hurrying away.

* * *

Morgana walked in to her room to see Arthur and Will in there with Merlin. "Where did you go?" asked Will.

"The headmaster wanted to see me."

"What for?" Arthur said.

"Just to welcome me here."

"What's up with you anyway?"

Morgana dropped down onto her bed. "Football try-outs. I tried my best and it still wasn't good enough. I wanted to make the team so I could play in the opening game against Mercia."

Merlin sat down on his bed and looked across at her. "Why?"

"I want to beat them and rub their faces in it."

"Why?" Merlin asked again.

Morgana sat up and looked at Merlin. "My sister goes to Mercia and she used to date that dick head Alvarr." Merlin, Arthur and Will started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"We know him. Merlin made him cry once during a game." Arthur said, still laughing.

Morgana looked from Arthur to Merlin. "That was you?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. That was me."

"You said you had a sister. Is she older or younger than you?" Will asked when he stopped laughing.

"Same age. Twins."

"Is she hot?" asked Arthur.

"You're asking me if I think my sister is hot? Are you serious? I know she has a great personality."

"Meh." Arthur said before turning to face the TV.

* * *

Morgana walked in to the showers later on that night and checked to make sure it was empty before placing her things down. "At last. I get to take a shower."

Morgana unbuttoned her pyjama top and started to unravel the wrap across her chest. When she unravelled it she placed it on the sink next to her shower bag. As her top was already open, she began to pull it off when she heard a gasp to her right.

She quickly closed her top and folded her arms before turning to her right to see who spotted her and saw Cedric stood there with his mouth open. _Oh god. He knows._ "I'm Cedric." He pointed to her feet. "Shower shoes are to be worn in the rooms at all times unless you are in the shower. Didn't you read the leaflet that was given to you when you started here."

"No, because he isn't sad." Morgana looked over Cedric's shoulder to see Merlin making his way towards her. Not wanting to risk anything with Merlin standing on her left and Cedric standing on her right. She picked up her shower bag and started to walk away when Merlin called her back.

"Mordred. You forgot your um. What is this?"

Morgana turned to see what Merlin was referring to and saw him holding her wrap. "What is it?" Merlin asked again. Morgana took it off him. "It's mine. That's what it is." she said before rushing out of the shower rooms.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated for a few days but it's been a busy few days. Anyway, back to normal now._

_Chapter five will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I don't own anything related to the film 'she's the man' either (sigh)**

**Chapter five is up. I t wasn't supposed to be up until tomorrow but I finished it and thought better to post it then it just sitting there.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana walked into an empty classroom and shut the door behind her. She sat on the desk, pulled her phone out and called Leon.

"_Hello?"_

"Leon. I need you to come here and take me home."

"_Why?"_

"Because, I didn't make the team. I haven't been able to shower since I've been here, I stink and there are a few lads here they talk to me but it seems as though they only talk to me when they're bored. So I'm not fitting in as well as I hoped."

"_Morgana babe, calm down. I've got an idea of how to fit in. I'll bring Gwen and Morgause with me. As for the shower thing. All I can think of is if you set your alarm and shower whilst everyone is still in bed. As much as I'd like to, I can't help you with the football of how to get on to the team because I wouldn't know how."_

Morgana sighed. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Leon."

"_No problem."_ Morgana put her phone back in her pocket and left the classroom.

* * *

The next day Morgana was standing waiting for Leon. She was just about to call him to see what was keeping him when she saw his car turn the corner.

Pulling up, Leon got out of his car and walked up to Morgana. "Are you being a good boy?" he asked smirking.

Before Morgana could answer, Gwen got out of the car wearing a strapless dress just above her knees with heels to match and her hair all done up. "Wow Gwen."

Gwen smiled. "I need to look like this for the plan to work. This is nothing. You should see Morgause. She is not happy. She says after this, you owe her big."

Morgana frowned. "Why?"

Leon grinned. "See for yourself."

Just then Morgause stepped out of the car wearing a top that just covered her chest but showed of all of her midriff and a really short shirt with heels and her hair down. "Blimey Morgause. You're in a skirt."

"I know." she answered through gritted teeth. Morgause stood there whilst Morgana circled her, looking her up and down.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Leon.

"I think if that skirt got any shorter she'll have two more cheeks to powder."

Leon and Gwen burst out laughing. Morgause just scowled, she felt so uncomfortable, she hated wearing a skirt and heels, she didn't even own a skirt, or a pair of high heeled shoes, she lived in trousers or jeans and trainers.

When Leon stopped laughing he looked at Morgana. "Where's Merlin, Arthur and Will?"

"In that café/restaurant place over there." Morgana said pointing across the road.

Leon looked to where she was pointing. "Okay. Here's the plan."

* * *

Leon was sat at a table watching Merlin, Arthur and Will talking. After sitting there for ten minutes, Leon text Morgana telling her to come in.

Merlin looked up and saw Morgana enter. "Here comes Mordred."

"He's weird."

"He's looking this way. Spread out. Make it look as though we haven't got any room. He can't sit with us then."

Leon who was only sitting a couple of tables away from them, heard everything and nodded his head at Morgana for her to sit with him.

Morgana walked straight past Merlin, Arthur and Will. "You right?" she said to them as she passed them to sit with Leon.

* * *

Outside, Gwen was leaning against the wall whilst Morgause stood there with her legs crossed and her arms wrapped around herself. "What's wrong Morgause?"

"I'm cold."

"Cold? It's summer, there isn't a cloud in the sky. How can you be cold?"

"Quite easily. It's alright for you. I'm cold because I am showing more leg then necessary. I'm not used to showing leg. That's why I'm cold. Showing all of my stomach off doesn't help either."

Just then Morgause's phone rang twice to let her know it was time for her to go inside.

"About time. See you in a bit." Morgause said to Gwen before walking in.

Morgause walked inside and saw Leon and Morgana. She saw Leon look up and incline his head towards the table where Merlin, Arthur and Will still sat, quietly telling her who they were.

Morgause sighed. _Morgana really does owe me big for this. _She thought. She walked slowly over to Morgana, ignoring the looks she was getting from Merlin, Arthur and Will. "Mordred."

Morgana turned, saw Morgause and smiled. "Morgause." Morgana tapped her leg. "Make yourself comfortable."

Morgause smiled. "With pleasure." she said sitting on Morgana's legs. She wrapped her arms around Morgana's neck and buried her head in her arms. Morgause giggled. "Mordred. That tickles." she said before lowering her voice for only Morgana to hear. "I hope you know just how big you owe me for this."

Merlin, Arthur and Will looked on as they saw the blonde giggle at whatever was being whispered into her ear. Wills mouth dropped when he heard Morgause. "I miss you Mordred. Especially at night. But even more so in the mornings. Why did you have to transfer to Camelot?"

"Did she just say what I think she said to Mordred?" Arthur asked.

"Did you know that Mordred had a way with the women?" Merlin asked. Will and Arthur shook their heads. Before any of them could say anymore, they saw Morgause stand up. "Call me Mordred." she said, winking as she walked away.

* * *

Morgause stepped outside. "Leon gave me the keys to his car. I'm going to go and put the heater on and warm my legs up."

"Did all go well?"

"Oh yeah. You should have seen their faces." Morgause said laughing.

* * *

Back inside Merlin,Arthur and Will were trying to listen to Leon and Morgana's conversation. "I thought you dumped Morgause."

"I did dump her. She kept asking me not to finish it and that even though I moved to Camelot we could still work it out but I didn't want the hassle. I mean coming all the way over here. Talk about needy."

"Bloody hell Mordred you've got them coming today."

"What do you mean?"

"Look who has just walked in."

Morgana turned and saw Gwen. "Mordred." Morgana stood up just in time as Gwen threw her arms around Morgana's neck as soon as she reached her. "Let's go and talk for a bit Gwen." Morgana took a hold of Gwen's hand and led her towards a private booth.

"Who's this one?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. I wonder where they've gone."

Twenty minutes later they saw Gwen and Mordred come out of the private booth. Gwen's hair went from being up and tidy to down and messy. They watched as Morgana tapped her bum. Gwen giggled and walked out.

Morgana made her way over to Leon who was smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"You."

"Why? We didn't do anything."

"Of course you didn't. The zip on your jeans is down Mordred."

"Ok. We need Mordred with us if we're going to get anywhere." Merlin said. Arthur and Will nodded their heads in agreement. Just then someone walked up to them. "I'm looking for my boyfriend Mordred have you seen him?"

Merlin scoffed before pointing behind him. Nimeuh looked at where he was pointing. "Mordred?"

Leon's eyes widened. "Do not let her get too close. She'll recognise you." Morgana stood up and kept trying to keep her distance but was failing as Nimeuh followed her everywhere. "Keep away from me Nimueh. We're over." she said whilst hiding behind people who were looking to find a table.

"We are not over until I say we are Mordred." Nimeuh said pushing the people out of the way to get to Morgana.

"I say we are over Nimueh." Morgana said walking away and standing in front of Merlin, Arthur and Wills table. "It was fun while it lasted, but that's all you were. A bit of fun. I'm bored with you now. Go and find someone else to torture. We're through."

Nimueh squealed and ran out. Morgana jumped as she felt someone hit her on the back. Morgana turned to see Merlin. "That was so cool. You are officially my idol now." Merlin guided Morgana to his table. "Move over guys, make some room for Mordred."

Just as Morgana sat down, Leon walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder with a knowing smile on his face. "I'll see you around mate." he said before walking away.

* * *

_Message to Cooper101: I've sent you an e-mail with an idea. Let me know if it helps._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter six will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. I don't own 'she's the man' either. (sigh)**

**Chapter six is up. I know it's only a short one, but chapter seven will be LONGER. I promise.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana was sat at a table in science class across from Merlin and Arthur with Will stood next to her. "How long did you date those girls for?" Arthur asked.

"Too long. That Morgause started to get clingy. And the other one, Gwen wouldn't leave me alone. She was always all over me."

Merlin suddenly went red and looked down. "I didn't know Vivian was in this class."

Morgana looked across at Vivian before looking at Merlin. "Quit blushing."

Merlin looked up. "Shut up. I'm not blushing."

Just then a teacher walked up to them. "Take a slip from the jar and call out you partners name." They all took a piece of paper. Morgana unfolded hers and saw that she would be partnered with Vivian. "Vivian." she looked up at Vivian who smiled at her and waved.

"What did you say to her to get her to look at you like that?"

"Nothing Merlin. I only talked to her for a few seconds when I came out of the headmasters office."

"About what? She gave you the look." Merlin looked at his piece of paper to see who he was partnered with. "Freya." across the room Freya beamed at Merlin then gathered her things off her table and made her way over to them. Merlin looked at Morgana. "Switch with me."

"We can't. We said their names out loud." Merlin pulled a face when he saw Freya approaching. Morgana seeing this, slapped Merlin on the arm. "Be nice." she said before walking over to Vivian.

* * *

"Hello again." Vivian said smiling as Morgana sat down.

"Hi." out of the corner of her eye she saw Cedric edging his way closer and closer to both of them.

Cedric hated Mordred because Vivian seemed to like him. And now he was making her laugh. He picked up a piece of paper and thrust into Morgana's face. "No paper near the bunsen burner."

Morgana reached out to take it but Vivian beat her to it. "What's this Mordred? I didn't know you wrote poems."

"I don't. They're his- my-my lyrics." Morgana sighed cursing herself for the slip.

Vivian started to read. "Wake up. I've been waiting for you..." Vivian looked up at Morgana. "This is really good."

"Thanks."

"Vivian. I write my own as well. Check it out." Cedric cleared his throat before singing in a high pitched voice. _"I see you through your window, whilst I'm standing on a tree outside." _

Morgana turned and looked at Cedric. "What? 'You see her through her window whilst you're standing on a tree outside?' That's not lyrics for a song. That's just you singing in a creepy voice that you're some weird stalker because you watch her through her window from outside." Vivian started giggling as Cedric stormed off.

When class was over, Morgana walked the classroom to find herself being pulled backwards. She found herself being forced to sit on a chair. She looked up to see Merlin. "Strangle me why don't you. What's up?"

"I'm sorry. Did you say anything about me in there?"

Morgana frowned. "Was I supposed to?"

"Look this is perfect. How you are with the girls, you can convince her to go out with me."

"Merlin, Vivian has had the chance to do that for the last few years."

Merlin sighed. "I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you get Vivian to go out with me I'll help you with football so coach will put you in the team."

"In time for when we play Mercia?"

"Yes."

Morgana nodded. "Okay. Yeah, you've got a deal."

"Yes." Merlin high fived Morgana. "You're the man."

"Yes I am."

* * *

_Sorry again for the short chapter but as I said (wrote) the next chapter will be longer. Promise._

_Chapter seven will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. I don't own 'she's the man' either. (sigh)**

**Chapter Seven is up. Thank youfor the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Cedric was pacing in his room. "It just isn't fair Malvolio. I have been waiting for three years for Vivian and then some transfer student comes along and she acting like some love-struck teenager.I have to find a way to get rid of Mordred."

Cedric looked over at the cage on his desk and saw his pet tarantula, Malvolio walking around. "I know. I'll do some digging on Mordred, find out everything I can, then nip his chances with Vivian right in the bud." Cedric walked up to the cage, opened it and let Malvolio crawl into his hand. "Come on. Time for your walk."

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Merlin was teaching Morgana everything. She picked it all up pretty well except for one move. Morgana was having a lot of trouble doing the scissor kick which led to an overhead. Every time she went to try it she ended up on her back with Merlin laughing at her.

Morgana kept trying to talk to Vivian but never got the chance as the only time she was with her was when they had science together, and with Vivian being too busy looking at Morgana or Morgana too busy looking at Merlin, between them they ended up causing accidents which made Morgana forget until class was over and Merlin reminded her.

* * *

Morgana was outside when her phone rang. "Hey Mordred, how's it going?"

"_It's going fantastic Morgana. They are going crazy over my lyrics. Did you sort everything out with school?"_

"Yep. You've just got to make sure that you're back for the 12th."

"_Oh that's great. Thank you so much Morgana. I owe you one."_

"You're welcome."

"_Listen Morgana, I've been thinking, and it's over with Nimueh. I'm going to dump her when I get back." _Morgana couldn't help but smile.

"_Hey, listen, I've got to go. I'll see you when I get back."_

"Okay Mordred. I'll see you soon." Morgana put her phone away and looked at her watch to see she only had five minutes until science.

* * *

Morgana and Vivian were working on dissecting a frog when Cedric came up to them and and shoved a piece of paper in their faces. He completely ignored Morgana and focused all of his attention on Vivian. "Here you go. I just want you to keep an eye out. Malvolio is missing." They both looked at the piece of paper to see a picture of a tarantula that made Morgana shiver.

"If you do see him. Don't feed him because he has an irritable bowel, he can only eat certain things."

"Yeah because that would be my first instinct 'oh look, a tarantula, it could bite and harm us, but I'm not bothered about that. Lets feed it'." Morgana said sarcastically which made Vivian laugh and Cedric storm off.

Morgana looked over at Merlin to see him pointing at Vivian. She turned back to Vivian. "So Vivian, did you ever consider dating Merlin."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I mean sure he's good looking and everything. But I'm sure he's just like every other lad in this school. Only wants to go out with me so he can brag to his friends and be totally ignorant.."

".. where your feelings are concerned." Morgana finished off.

"Exactly."

"Tell me about it." Morgana said thinking of Alvarr.

"Now that I think about it. You're about the only guy in this school that hasn't tried anything with me."

"That's because you're not my type."

"I'm not? Why?"

"Well, because we're friends and I don't think of you in that way. Look, consider Merlin, I can promise you he's not like all the others. I should know. I share a room with him."

Vivian smiled and nodded. "I'll consider it."

"Good." Morgana looked down and continued her work, missing the crestfallen look on Vivian's face.

* * *

Later that night Morgana walked into her room to see Merlin in there on his own. "Well I did it. I got Vivian to consider you."

"Yes!"

Morgana sat on the edge of her bad and Merlin stood up. "So. Shall I go and ask her out then."

"No, not yet, you've got to talk to her first, you can't just dive right in."

Merlin sighed causing Morgana to frown. "Why do I get the feeling that uncomfortable talking first?"

"I don't really know how to talk to girls."

"But you're hot." as soon as Morgana said it, she cursed herself silently.

"What?" Merlin said looking at her.

"Oh. I heard girls call you that." Morgana said quickly.

"Okay. I'll tell you what we'll do. I'm gonna act like a girl, you pretend I'm Vivian and talk."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Morgana stood up and held her hand out to Merlin. "Hi. I'm Morgana, You must be Merlin. It's nice to meet you." Morgana said in her own voice.

Merlin stepped back. "How freaky is that? You sounded and stood like a girl just then."

"I used to imitate my sister all of the time. Come on. Talk."

Merlin was about to say something when something caught his eye. On the floor near them was Cedric's tarantula. "Oh fuck." Morgana turned to see what Merlin saw. Together they jumped on Merlin's bed. When the spider made it's way over to them, they both jumped from Merlin's bed to Morgana's. "Get it Mordred."

"You get it. You're the guy. Er, the bigger guy."

When the spider changed course, without thinking Morgana wrapped her arms around Merlin who hugged her back. When the spider walked to the crack of the door into the the hallway, Morgana and Merlin looked at each other and yelled when they saw that they were hugging each other. Merlin jumped off the bed and slammed the door. "You, Mordred, don't ever, and I mean ever, do that girl voice again. It freaked me out."

"Sorry."

Just then Morgana's phone rang twice before going to answer phone._ "Mordred sweetie, it's your_ _mother. I'm just ringing to remind you of the fair tomorrow. You and your sister both promised that you'd be there so make sure you both are. Bye."_

Morgana sat on the end of her bed. "Shit. I forgot about that."

"Is your mum in junior league?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mine is. I've got to be there too."

"Yeah but I don't need this right now. I have football to focus on, I haven't got time to spend a day at the fair helping where I can."

"Don't worry so much Mordred. Vivian is going to be there. It's the perfect opportunity for me to talk to Vivian."

"Oh yeah. Vivian's going to be there. And my sister. And Nimueh. And you. And my mum. Great." Morgana said and dropped back onto her bed.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Chapter eight will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. I don't own 'she's the man' either (Sigh)**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Chapter eight is up.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana walked onto the fair along side Merlin, Will and Arthur. Morgana saw every ride going, people on stilts in fancy dress waving streamers around, a popcorn stand, a fortune telling tent, a kissing booth and a a large tent where some judging was going on. In there Morgana saw her mum.

Just then Vivian walked up to them all. "I'm at the kissing booth. Stop by." she said, more to Morgana than to the others. But she looked at Merlin and smiled suggestively at him before walking away.

"Ok, see you guys later."

"Where are you going Merlin?" Arthur asked as Merlin started to walk away.

"Where do you think?"

Will laughed as he saw Merlin head towards the kissing booth.

As Morgana, Will and Arthur made their way forward, Morgana spotted Nimueh who was looking around, searching for someone. Morgana turned and faced Arthur and Will who stopped. "Um, Mordred. What are you doing?"

"Just seen my ex, looks as though she's looking for me. So if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna disappear and lie low for a while until she gives up searching."

Arthur laughed. "Alright, we'll see you later."

"Okay." Morgana said before running away.

* * *

As Morgana ran, she stopped when she saw a little girl crying near a tent that had a sign outside of it saying 'fortune teller, find out your future.'

"Hey. What's a matter? Are you lost?"

"No. T-t-that l-lady s-s-says my k-kitten is going t-t-to die." the little girl sobbed pointing towards the tent. Morgana walked in and saw Freya sitting at a table with a crystal ball sat in the middle. "Hey Mordred, do you want your future told?"

"No I don't. Why did you tell that little girl that her kitten was going to die?"

"I can't give good news to everyone you know."

"Yes I know that. But you can't give news as bad as that to a seven year old girl who loves her kitten more than anything."

Freya sighed and stood up. "Fine I'll apologise." Freya and Morgana walked out of the tent to see that the little girl had gone. Morgana turned to Freya. "If you see her. Apologise."

* * *

Morgana started to run again, she needed to find somewhere to change so she could let her mum know that she was here. She stopped when she saw a line of portable toilets. She ran over to the nearest one and pushed the person, who opened the door to go in, out of the way. "Hey!"

"Sorry emergency."

After five minutes, Morgana walked out with a dress on and her hair down. "Ok, it's all yours." she said to the bloke stood there looking shocked. "What the-?"

* * *

Morgana walked into the big tent and walked straight up to her mum. "Hi mum. I'm here."

"Oh Morgana you look lovely."

"Thank you. Well. Enjoy your day." Morgana turned to leave when her mum grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her round. "Where do you think you're going? You have the next shift on the kissing booth. And where is that brother of yours? He is supposed to be on the cotton candy stall."

"You know what mum, that is a good question, I'll go and look for him." and with that Morgana turned and ran. As she ran, someone bumped into her which caused her to bump into somebody else. She was just about to apologise when she saw who it was she bumped in to. It was Merlin.

Merlin looked at her and frowned. "Do I know you?"

"No."

"I'm sure I've seen you before, you look so familiar to me."

"Well I've never seen you before so you must be mistaken for somebody else." Morgana turned and walked away only to be stopped again. She turned to see who stopped her and saw Alvarr. "Ugh. I haven't got time for this." she went to move away from him but he stopped her. "Come on Morgana, this is ridiculous. No-one breaks up over a stupid football issue. Can't you just talk to me for five seconds?"

For five seconds? Okay." Morgana held up her right hand and started counting the seconds of using her fingers. "Firstly, It's not a stupid football issue and secondly, you're a dick head." Morgana looked at her right hand. "Oh look at that, times up." Alvarr turned his head to look at her hand only to be slapped across the cheek by said hand.

* * *

Morgana came out of the cubicle toilets as Mordred and went to go to the cotton candy stand so her mum could see her as Mordred only to spot Nimueh who was looking straight at her. "Oh come on."

Morgana turned and ran, ignoring Nimueh shouting 'Mordred.' she spotted Leon, Gwen and Morgause. "Nimueh is right behind me."

Leon smiled. "We'll sort it. Go inside the bouncy castle and change into your dress, no-one's in there."

Leon saw Morgana enter the bouncy castle, then tuned to see Nimueh in front of him. "Move out of my way."

"Sorry. No one is allowed in the bouncy castle yet."

"But I just saw my boyfriend go in there."

"The correct term is ex-boyfriend." noted Gwen.

"No relationship is over until I say so."

"I don't care what you say. You are still not getting inside that bouncy castle." Leon said, folding his arms across his chest.

Nimueh sighed. "Oh what's that?" she said pointing at something behind them. "Morgause don't look." Leon said knowing full well that she would. And she did.

Nimueh let out a growl of frustration and stormed away. "One of you girls go and check on Morgana and tell her it's safe to come out."

As Gwen and Morgause approached the bouncy castle, Morgana poked her head out. "Is it safe?"

Morgause laughed. "Yeah. You're fine, she's gone."

* * *

Merlin was stood in line at the kissing booth. He was the next one in line to kiss Vivian. The lad in front who was currently kissing Vivian didn't want it to end.

Morgana looked over at the kissing booth and saw that Merlin was next in line. She remembered her mum telling her that she had the next shift. She smiled. "Got to take my chance's whilst I can." she walked up to Vivian and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi. I'm your relief."

Vivian pulled back, stood up and turned to face Morgana. "Thank god. I didn't think that lad wanted to stop." Morgana laughed. "Do I know you?" Vivian asked, frowning.

"No." Morgana said and quickly walked past her to sit on the stool that Vivian had just vacated. She looked up at Merlin. "Are you going to stand there all day?" Merlin blinked. "Sorry." he moved forward and sat on the stool in front of Morgana. He leaned forward and Morgana met him halfway and kissed him. After a few seconds, Morgana felt Merlin pull away. "Okay. I think that was one tickets worth."

"No, you've got a bit longer." Morgana said before leaning forward to kiss him again. She was just about to put her arms around his neck when she felt herself being pulled backwards. "Morgana, what are you doing?"

Morgana stood up along with Merlin to see Alvarr stood there. "And what do you think you're doing Merlin, making out with my girlfriend?"

"It's ex-girlfriend Alvarr."

Merlin looked at Morgana. "You're Mordred's sister?"

Alvarr pushed Merlin. "And you're about to die."

Merlin laughed. "What are you going to do? Drown me in your tears?"

"I already told you. You didn't make me cry, I had something in my eye."

"Keep telling yourself that Alvarr."

"Okay guys, that's enough." Morgana put a hand on each of their chests. "Just step away."

"You know what? Morgana's right. I'll see you when we play against each other and we'll settle this then." Alvarr nodded. "Okay Merlin. Or. We can settle it right now."

Before Merlin could respond. Alvarr punched him. Merlin stumbled a bit as he was caught off guard, Merlin shook his head then lunged at Alvarr. They tackled each other and stumbled off the stage and onto the grass where they continued to take punches at each other whilst still rolling around on the ground.

Morgana walked up to them and tried to split them up. "Alvarr get off of him." Merlin, who was laying on his back, pushed Alvarr away. Morgana quickly stood in front of him. "Alvarr. Stop. Now." Alvarr just moved Morgana aside and lunged at Merlin again who just stood up.

Morgana ran up to them both and jumped on Alvarr's back. "Alvarr. Leave him alone." Morgana jumping on Alvarr caused him to tumble forward more into Merlin who tumbled back and all three of them crashed into a popcorn stand which fell over, taking Merlin, Alvarr and Morgana with it.

Morgana mum's who saw the fight from the tent had made her way over to them, when she got to where they were, she saw Alvarr and Merlin still on the ground, untangling themselves from each other and Morgana was standing with her hand down the front of her dress getting all the popcorn out whilst spitting the rest of it out of her mouth. "Morgana! What are you doing? This isn't very lady like."

"As for you two boys, this is a fair that supposed to be full of fun and laughter. Not fighting and arguing. Out. The both of you. Now." Alvarr stormed away, but Merlin looked at Morgana. "Sorry." he said before walking away. Morgana was about to reply when her mum grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her away. As she was being dragged to the judging tent she passed Leon, Morgause and Gwen who were laughing. "Thanks for your help guys." she said sarcastically.

"We would have helped but you seemed to be handling it quite well." Leon answered. He saw Morgana glare at him before looking away.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Chapter nine will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. I don't own 'she's the man' either. (Sigh)**

**Chapter nine is up.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all. And thank you to all of those that have put this story as their favorite or on story alert. I love you all as well :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana walked into her room and saw Merlin sat on his bed holding tissues on his nose. Morgana sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him. "What happened to you?"

"I got into a fight with Alvarr."

"My sisters ex?"

"Yeah. We got into a fight because he saw me and Morgana kissing."

"I know. You're a good kisser."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

"Um. That's what Morgana said. It's all she's been on about really. You. She didn't mention any fight though."

"Sorry about kissing Morgana though."

"Don't need to apologise. If you want to kiss her, then you kiss her. Alvarr didn't really treat her right. I know you would."

"Uh, thanks." Merlin laid back on his bed and started spinning his football on his finger.

* * *

The next morning Morgana met Merlin out on the field and saw that he made two rows with balls. When Morgana got closer. Merlin looked up. "Lets get training."

For the next half hour, Morgana and Merlin where jogging between the balls, dodging them. After that, Merlin was trying to teach Morgana how to swing her leg up to really boot the ball. Morgana stood and watched as Merlin did it and booted the ball into the goal that was in front of them. "Right. Now you try."

Morgana tried but stumbled a bit causing the ball to go into the trees. Unknown to Merlin and Morgana, Cedric was in the trees with his camera spying on Morgana. He was that busy looking at his camera to see if what he had so far would work, that he didn't see the football coming which hit him straight in the face, causing him to fall over and land on his camera.

"Never mind Mordred, we'll get that ball later. Come on, lets keep practising, you're a lot better now then when we first started." A little while later, Merlin looked at his watch. "I've got to get going. You coming?"

"No. I'm going to stay here and practise some more."

"Alright Mordred, see you later." Merlin made his way off the field and saw coach Pendragon standing there holding the football that Morgana kicked. "Hey coach."

"Merlin. Mordred's determined isn't he?"

"Determined is putting it lightly coach. If you come out here tonight about half nine, I guarantee you that Mordred is here. For the past week I've been in this field at six in the morning helping him."

"You. Up at six Merlin."

"I don't believe it either coach, but he's a good guy. If he's not out here practising, he's talking to me about new moves."

Uther nodded, not taking his eyes of Morgana. "That'll be all Merlin."

"Coach." Merlin said before walking away.

* * *

Morgana was in the gym, lifting weights with Merlin. Well, watching Merlin lift weights whilst pretending to do the same.

"Hey Mordred. How's Morgana?"

"She's alright. Why?"

"I was just wondering if she wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

"I'd love to." Morgana realised she opened her mouth again without thinking. "Is what she would say if you asked her." she said quickly.

"Le Fay." Morgana looked up to see Uther enter the gym. He held up a football top with the schools logo on it and turned it round to show Morgana that her last name was on the back. "You've made the team. You'll be playing against Mercia." he gave Morgana the top and left the gym.

Merlin stood up and clapped Morgana. "Hey congratulations mate. You did it."

"Thanks to you."

* * *

Vivian was walking slowly on the treadmill watching Morgana mess about with Merlin. "Isn't he cute?" she asked her friend who was on the treadmill next to her.

"Who Merlin? Oh yeah."

"No, not Merlin. Mordred."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But he said that I'm not his type."

"What? That's stupid. You're everyone's type."

"Not Mordred's." Vivian sighed.

"Okay. Here's what you need to do. Make him jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. If you pretend to like someone else, he will start to notice you and start to like you that way. Trust me."

"Okay." Vivian stopped her treadmill. "I'll do it now."

"Who are you going to use?"

"Merlin." she said before walking away.

* * *

"So. You should ring Morgana and ask her."

"Yeah. I think I will. And you don't mind me dating your sister?"

"No. I just want to see my sister happy, and I know that she'll be happy with you."

"Thanks Mordred." Merlin picked his phone up and was about to dial when Vivian approached them both. "Hey Merlin. I've been watching you lift weights. You're really strong."

"Um, Merlin wasn't you about to do something?" Morgana asked.

"No." he said smiling at Vivian.

"So, Merlin, do you want to have dinner tonight, in that little cafe across the road?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll see you there. Seven o'clock alright?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

When Vivian left, Merlin turned and faced Morgana. "Yes. You did it. I got a date with Vivian."

"I thought that you liked Morgana."

"Come on Mordred. You're a guy. What would you do if the hottest girl in the school asked you out."

"I'd say no after kissing someone else then later finding out that I've got their hopes up. Don't mess my sister about Merlin."

"I'm not Mordred. It was a kiss."

"Yeah. A kiss that made you fall for her and her for you." Morgana sighed. "Wait right there."

* * *

Morgana caught up with Vivian. "Vivian, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Of course you can Mordred. What's up?"

"It's about your date with Merlin. I don't think that you two are well suited after all."

"Why not?" He'll only hurt you. He's not really interested in you. He likes someone else and he hasn't got the courage to ask her out so he's with you until he finds the courage to do so."

"I don't mind."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. _I could so slap you right now. _She thought.

"Look. If you're that worried, why don't you come along tonight. We could double date."

"A double date requires four people Vivian."

Vivian looked around them and saw Freya. "Hey Freya. Double date tonight, with me and Merlin, but Mordred hasn't got a date. You want to be his date?"

Freya beamed. "Are you kidding? I'm there."

"There you go. Problem solved." Vivian walked away and Morgana put her face in her heads then looked at Vivian walking away. _Forget slapping you. I could fucking drop you._ She thought angrily.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter._

_Chpter ten will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. I don't own 'she's the man either. (sigh)**

**Chapter ten is up. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Merlin and Vivian were sat in the café. Vivian looked bored because she was waiting for Morgana. And Merlin looked awkward because he didn't know what to say, he was secretly waiting for Morgana. At least then it wouldn't be awkward.

Morgana walked in with Freya and spotted the two of them. _Could they look any more miserable?_ she thought. She made her way over to them with Freya and sat down. "You guys don't mind if me and Freya join you do you?"

"No, no, not at all." Merlin and Vivian said in unison. Morgana nodded her head and looked at Merlin who mouthed. _Help me. _Morgana grinned. _Why should I? _She thought. _You should be here with me tonight instead of her. Stupid. _Just then Morgana jumped as she felt a hand creeping up her leg. She looked at Freya to see her smiling. "Freya. Hand."

"Well. I was just telling Merlin that it's nice to be with a real man for a change." Vivian said looking closely at Morgana, waiting for reaction, but wasn't very happy when she saw that saying that didn't even cause a reaction.

Merlin frowned and looked at Vivian. "Were you?"

"Well. I was about to before these turned up." she said gesturing towards Morgana and Freya.

Vivian leaned over and started kissing Merlin who was kissing back. Morgana couldn't take it anymore. She stood up. "Okay, this has been fun, but I've got to go. I've got to go and do..." Morgana thought for a moment. "Some guy stuff." Morgana frowned at her lame excuse before leaving. As soon as she left Vivian stood up. "Well, this has been lovely. We'll do it again sometime."

Merlin looked up at her. "What?"

Vivian nodded. "Soon. Bye."

Merlin watched her leave then looked across the table at Freya. "I'm gonna take off Freya. I'll see you around." Before Freya could say anything. Merlin got up and left.

Freya looked down at her hands, feeling a bit down that everyone had got up and left, leaving her on her own. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye sit down opposite her. She looked up. "Hello Freya. May I be your date for the rest of this evening?" he said.

"Are you serious?"

"Definitely. I've always like you Freya."

"Then I would be happy for you to be my date." she said smiling at her date who smiled back at her.

* * *

Mordred was in his hotel room. He got his suitcase out to pack. Before packing he thought that he ought to call Nimueh. _"Hi, you've reached Nimueh, Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Hey Nimueh. It's Mordred. I don't know whether Morgana told you, but I've been away for couple of weeks performing with my band. It's gone so well that we finished earlier than we thought so I'll be coming home a day early. Listen. I've been thinking and we really need to talk. I'll see you when I get back." Mordred put his phone back in his pocket and started to pack.

* * *

Morgana was sat at a table at a ladies luncheon that she was forced to attend to by her mother. She looked at the table next to her and saw Vivian laughing and talking to a woman sat next to her. When Vivian excused herself from the table to go to the toilets, Morgana decided to follow her.

She walked in to the ladies and saw Vivian doing her make-up in the mirror.

Vivian spotted Morgana. "Hey. You were the one at the fair."

Morgana looked at her. "Oh yeah. I remember." Morgana held her hand out. "I'm Morgana."

"Vivian." she said, shaking Morgana's hand.

"I know it's none of my business but, didn't you go out with Merlin?"

"Yeah. But it was only the once."

"You didn't kiss him did you?"

"No. Why?"

"Just try to postpone it for as long as possible."

"Why?"

"I think he must have this salivary gland problem, because when I kissed him at the kissing booth. It felt like I was drowning."

"Oh my god. Ugh."

"I know. But don't let it put you off. Every happiness to both of you."

"What? No. I don't even like Merlin like that."

"Then why go on a date with him?"

"Because I really, really like his room mate Mordred. And I was trying to make him jealous."

Morgana had to think. Vivian really likes Mordred who is really Morgana dressed up, and to make Mordred jealous she went on a date with Merlin, who Morgana likes, which has just made her hate Vivian all the more.  
This was starting to get too confusing even for her.

"Oh boy." she said to herself, but Vivian heard her. "I know it's really wrong to use a person this way but I really, really like Mordred. He's so handsome and sweet and kind."

"You know what Vivian? Let me give you some advice." when Vivian nodded, Morgana continued. "Enough is enough. You are weaving a really tangled web here Vivian. And honey, you've got to stop. You need to tell everyone the truth, if you get it of your chest and tell everyone the truth, then everything will fall into place."

Vivian nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Tomorrow I am going to march right up to Mordred."

"You march."

"I'm going to tell him how I feel."

"You tell him." _And when you do. I will tell you exactly what I think about you._

"And then I'm going to kiss him so passionately."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"That even the people he hates will feel pleasure."

Just then, a door to one of the cubicles opened and Nimueh walked out. "Hello Morgana."

"Oh god. This is not good." Morgana murmured.

Nimueh looked at Vivian. "And you. You little. Home wrecker."

Vivian frowned at Nimueh. "Who are you?"

"I am Mordred's girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." Morgana corrected.

"Oh. You were the one that he dumped in the cafe the other day."

"No, no, no, no. he didn't dump me. We are simply going through a rough patch."

"Get over yourself Nimueh. My brother dumped you. Get over it."

Vivian looked at Morgana. "Brother?"

"Twin." Morgana answered, still looking at Nimueh. "Never mind all that. You." Nimueh said pointing at Vivian. "Stay away from Mordred."

"You can't stop me."

"That's it." Nimueh charged at Vivian and pushed her, causing her to stumble back into the sinks. Vivian straightened herself and pushed back.

Morgana stood and watched as a fight broke out between the both of them. There was slapping, punching, pushing, hair pulling. When Vivian charged at Nimueh, Nimueh held her arm out which collided across Vivian's chest causing her to fall flat on her back.

"Are you crazy?" Morgana said as she knelt down to help Vivian up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Nimueh grabbed Morgana by the arms and pushed her aside causing her to stumble back.

"Oh. I don't think so." As she saw Nimueh charge towards Vivian. Morgana jumped on her back and started smacking her round the back of the head.

Nimueh backed back against the wall hard. Morgana let go and slid down the wall as Nimueh walked forward. Morgana got Vivian's attention and motioned with her hands to push Nimueh backwards. When she did, Morgana stuck her foot out causing Nimueh to fall and land on her back. As soon as she did, Morgana straddled her and started to pull her hair.

"Morgana!"

All three looked up to see Morgana's mum and another woman stood at the side of her who was looking at Morgana. "Well Morgana, this is the second time I have come across you. Both times, you have been in a fight. Care to explain how?"

"Bad timing?" she guessed whilst her mum looked on with a disapproving look on her face.

* * *

_Mordred is home early. _:0

_And who has confessed his feelings to Freya?_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter eleven will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly AI don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. I don't own 'she's the man' either (sigh)**

**Chapter eleven is up.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Merlin was kicking a ball about on the field, thinking he'll just get some training in before the game against Mercia tomorrow. He looked up and saw Vivian walking out of the school. He was about to go up to her when he saw a taxi pull up and saw that Mordred got out.

Standing watching, he watched as Vivian ran up to him. "Mordred." he heard her call. He watched as Mordred turned round and came face to face with Vivian. When he saw her kiss him full on the lips before walking away, Merlin booted the ball in anger before walking off the field.

* * *

Mordred got out of the taxi. He just finished paying the bloke when he heard someone call out his name. "Mordred." he turned around and saw a girl with long blond hair run up to him, before he could say anything, she kissed him full on the lips. She pulled away and whispered in his ear. "Wake up. I've been waiting for you to open your eyes, so I can tell you that I think I'm ready. I'm ready to free fall into the unknown." she hugged him. "I'll see you at the game tomorrow."

Mordred watched the girl walk away. He sighed. "I think I'm gonna like this school." he said to himself as he picked up his bag and headed towards the school.

* * *

Nimueh walked in to her room and put her bag down. Doing so, she saw her answering machine flashing. She pushed play and sat down. _"You have one new message." _The machine beeped. _"Hey Nimueh. It's Mordred. I don't know whether Morgana told you, but I've been away for a couple of weeks performing with my band. It's gone so well we finished earlier than we thought so I'll be coming home a day early. Listen. I've been thinking and we really need to talk. I'll see you when I get back." _The machine beeped again. "_No more messages."_

Nimueh frowned. "Been away for a couple of weeks? What the-? Ugh." Nimueh picked her bag up and walked out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Morgana walked into her room and saw Merlin sat at his desk. "Hey Merlin, Arthur's looking for you." When Merlin acted as though he didn't even hear, she frowned. "Er, hello? Merlin."

"You know. It's crazy how wrong you can be about someone."

Morgana sat down. "What do you mean?"

"Well you think that they are one thing and they turn out to be the total opposite."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You're gonna sit there and act as though you have no idea."

Morgana started to panic. _He knows._ She thought. "Okay, listen Merlin. I love playing football, an I had a point to prove-"

"What? So you're saying that you used me to better yourself at football and then you turn around and stab me in the back?"

"What? Now you've lost me. What are you talking about?"

"Quit the crap Mordred. I saw you with her."

"With who?"

Merlin slammed his book down that he was holding and stood up. "With Vivian. That's who."

"Vivian?"

"Yes. I saw you kiss her when you got out of the taxi."

"Taxi? What taxi?" Morgana really was confused now.

"I thought we were supposed to be friends." Merlin shouted.

"We are friends Merlin."

"You don't know the meaning of the word 'friends' Mordred."

"Look. Vivian doesn't even like you like that Merlin. She was just using you to make me jealous. But my sister Morgana, she likes you. She's crazy about you and has done nothing but talk and think about you since you both kissed."

"You know what Mordred. I bet that has been your plan all along. Distract me with your sister so you can make your moves on Vivian."

"No, Merlin. You've got it all wrong. I-" Before Morgana could say anymore, Merlin grabbed her arm with his left hand, opened the door with his right hand and pushed Morgana out of the room. "You and your sister have a good life." Merlin said as he slammed the door in Morgana's face.

* * *

Across the hall, Cedric was in his room looking though all of the stuff he's collected of Mordred. He was flipping through a school book that was full of photos when he stopped to look at a picture of a girl and boy standing next to each other, aged no older than eleven. He read the title underneath the picture. "Le Fay twins couldn't be more opposite." Cedric frowned. "Mordred is a twin?"

* * *

Nimueh was banging on a door. "Mordred. Get out here now. You have a lot of explaining to do, followed by a very long night of grovelling."

Merlin opened the door. "Mordred's not here." he put something in her hand. "And take his stupid mobile, someone keeps calling every two minutes." he said before slamming the door.

Nimueh looked at the phone in her hand. "This isn't Mordred's phone." Nimueh walked across the hall and started knocking on a door. She'd knock on every one to find Mordred if she had to. The door opened, but the phone in her hand started to ring. She held her finger up to the lad who appeared in the doorway waiting, telling him quietly to wait. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Morgana, baby, it's Alvarr."_

Nimueh ended the call and pulled a face. "Morgana?" the lad in front of her smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Cedric. And you and I really need to talk."

* * *

Morgana knocked on Freya's door and only had to wait a few seconds before she answered. "Hey Mordred."

"Hey Freya. I wondered if I could sleep in your spare bed tonight. I can't go back to my room, I've pissed Merlin of for some reason."

"Of course you can." Freya opened her door further to let Morgana in.

At the same time, Mordred walked in his room and saw someone asleep in the other bed. He looked around to see that all of his stuff had been unpacked. "Wow Morgana, you unpacked all of my stuff." Mordred put his bag down and undressed before getting into bed.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. _

_If things go alright. chapter twelve will be up within two to three days. If not, then three to four days. (so fingers crossed)_

_Review? x  
_


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. I don't own 'she's the man' either (sigh)**

**Chapter twelve is up. Just one more after this one. (I think)**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Today was game day. The match between Mercia and Camelot. The Mercia football team were coming to Camelot to play. Whilst men were on the football pitch painting fresh white lines onto the field and up on ladders sorting out the scoreboard for todays match, the players themselves were just getting up. Merlin got up when his alarm went off, he sat up and turned it off. He looked over to the next bed to see that Mordred was still asleep, still mad at him, Merlin didn't bother to wake him up, he just grabbed his stuff and headed for the showers.

Meanwhile in the headmasters office Cedric and Nimueh had just finished teling the headmaster what they had come to discover. "And you are both certain about this?" he asked.

"Yes sir. We are." they both said.

* * *

Arthur and Will walked into Merlin's room and saw that Mordred was still in bed. Will threw the football that he was currently holding, at his head. "Come on Mordred, get up, what are you still doing in bed? The football game is soon to start. Get yourself onto the football pitch."

Mordred got out of bed. "Football game? So that's what that girl was on about last night."

Mordred entered the changing rooms and saw a football outfit with his last name printed on the back. He changed into it and stood and listened as coach Pendradon gave a little speech about todays game.

* * *

Meanwhile Morgana was just waking up. She looked at the time and shot up out of bed to see Freya watching her. "Freya. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought I'd let you sleep."

"Let me sleep? I'm late for the football match." Morgana left the room before Freya could reply.

* * *

In the stands Morgana's mum and dad were sat next to each other. "So. What's this all about then?" Mr Le Fay asked his ex wife.

"I don't know. All the headmaster said was, it was important that we turned up today. Hasn't Morgana or Mordred said anything to you?"

"Should they have done?"

"Well they have both been staying with you for the last two weeks." When Mr Le Fay didn't respond, his ex wife looked at him. "Haven't they?" Before he could respond, the commentater annouced the football teams who walked out onto the field.

* * *

As the rest of the team waited, the captain of each team, which was Merlin and Alvarr, walked to the centre circle, where the referee stood with two linesman. "Shake hands gentleman." the referee said. Merlin and Alvarr reluctantly shook hands but let go fairly quickly. "Heads or tails?" the referee asked. "Heads." Alvarr answered, not taking his eyes from Merlin. The referee flipped the coin and caught it. "It's heads, your call Alvarr."

"We'll stay as we are." The referee nodded. "Good game gentleman."

The linesman took their places as well as the teams. The referee blew his whistle and the game began.

Everytime someone passed the ball to Mordred he would either fall becasue he kicked it wrongly or as soon as he got the ball, a Mercia player would take it off him. Merlin ran upto him. "Nice going moron." he said before carrying on with the game.

* * *

Morgana ran into the changing rooms and couldn't find her football kit anywhere. "What? Where's my kit? This can't be happening." Morgana ran out of the changing room and onto the field where to her surprise, she saw Mordred trying and failing badly, to play football. Morgana went and hid under the stands to watch. After five minutes, she saw the headmaster walk onto the field and stop the game.

In the crowd, Leon, Gwen and Morgause stood up. "Uh oh." Leon said as he guessed what was about to happen.

Coach Pendragon made his way onto the pitch. "Is there a problem headmaster?"

"There is, but I think it's only right that Mordred tell you himself. Is there something you would like to say Mordred."

Mordred frowned. "Um. I'm sorry I'm not a very good football player?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What else is there?"

The headmaster sighed. "Very well." The headmaster turned the loudspeaker on that he had in his hand and lifted it to speak into. "Ladies and gentleman, friends and family of Mordred Le Fay. I would like to inform you that it has come to my knowledge that Mordred Le Fay, is a girl." The team around him started laughing. Mordred took the loudspeaker of the headmaster and faced the crowd.

"Excuse me. I'm not a girl." the headmaster took the loudspeaker back and spoke into it. "Yes he is. He is actually his twin sister Morgana who has been impersonating him for reasons which we will find out after a series of questions."

"People. I'm a boy. I promise."

Cedric scoffed. "Prove it."

"Okay." Mordred grabbed hold of his shorts and underwear and pulled them both down. Proving the fact that he is a boy.

In the crowd, Leon's jaw dropped. "Nice work Leon." Morgause told him as she lifted her binoculars to her face. Leon looked at her. "What do you mean, nice work? All I did to Morgana was the wrap, her hair and make-up. That's Mordred."

Gwen frowned. "He's not supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Looks like he came home early. But if he's there. Where's Morgana?"

Back on the pitch, Mordred pulled his shorts and underwear back up. The head master apologised to the crowd and to Mordred before turning to Cedric. "Cedric, can you shed some light on the current situation?"

"Not anymore than has already been shed sir."

"Look. Now we've established that this boy, is in fact a boy, is it possible that we could get back to the game?" Coach Pendragon asked. The headmaster nodded and walked off the pitch dragging Cedric with him. As everyone resumed their positions, Nimueh walked up to Mordred. "I have missed you so much Mordred."

"We're over Nimueh. Finished."

"Ugh. Not again." Nimueh hit him with her handbag bafore running off the pitch.

"Good work Le Fay. Bench." Mordred made his way over to the bench as the game continued. He was only there five minutes when the referee blew the whistle, indicating that it was half time. As he made his way to go inside, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him aside. He found himself under the stands. When he looked to see who dragged him there, he was shocked to see Morgana wearing his clothes looking exactly like him.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter thirteen will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. I don't own 'She's the man' either (sigh)**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**It's either two more chapters after this or a long one. I haven't decided yet.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Morgana?"

"Yes Mordred. It's me."

"Why do you look like me?"

Morgana quickly explained what she has been doing these last two weeks. When Mordred nodded, Morgana smiled. "Understand?"

"Yeah. Wait! No."

"Look Mordred I will explain everything properly after the game I promise, but right now I need you to give me my football kit back and stay hidden until the end of the game." Mordred nodded again. "Ok."

"What are you doing here anyway? Why are you wearing my kit?"

"I just came to find the girl that kissed me last night. She kissed me, recited my own lyrics and said that she'll see me at the game."

Morgana frowned. "What girl is this?"

Mordred turned and pointed at a girl in the crowd. "Vivian. Vivian kissed you? That must have been the kiss Merlin saw."

Mordred started stroking the side of Morgana's face with his finger. "Are these real?" he asked seriously. "Oh yeah, I'm growing sideburns now." she replied sarcastically before slapping his hand away. "No. Now give me my kit."

* * *

When the Camelot football team came back onto the field, Morgana in her football kit, sneaked her way in with the rest of the team. She walked up to coach Pendragon. "Coach, I'm ready to play."

"Play? Is that what you call it? I've seen four year old girls kick the ball better than you."

"Come on coach, I've changed." _Literally._ Morgana thought.

Coach Pendragon turned and looked at Morgana. "Go on then. Don't let me down Mordred."

Morgana ran onto the field and got herself in position, ready for when the referee blew his whistle for the second half to begin.

* * *

Five minutes into the second half Morgana ran up to a Mercia player and tackled the ball off of him, when another Mercia player went to tackle her, she shoved him out of the way and carried on dribbling.

In the crowd, Leon and Gwen high fived each other. "Now that's Morgana." Leon said laughing.

Morgana passed the ball to Merlin who took a shot at scoring, only to have Alvarr save it at the last second.

As the game continued. Mercia nearly scored twice. The ball was now being passed between Arthur and Will as they made their way down the field with it. Arthur got the ball and booted it towards Merlin who flipped it up with his foot before doing an over the head, scissor kick. As soon as Merlin landed on his back, he turned on his front and watched as the ball soared passed Alvarr's fingers and into the net making the game one nil to Camelot.

* * *

Merlin had the ball again, but there were two Mercia players trying to tackle him and a couple more heading his way, he heard Mordred shouting that he was open, and to pass the ball to him, but Merlin chose to ignore him which caused a Mercia player to take the ball off of him. The same Mercia player booted the ball towards the goal and scored making it one all.

Arthur ran up to Merlin. "What's up with you? You'd rather lose a goal then pass the ball to Mordred, he was wide open." Merlin ignored him and carried on running only to be stopped by Morgana. "Merlin, listen."

"Get out of my face Mordred."

"Nothing is going on between me and Vivian. I will explain everything after the game, but right now, you don't even have to like me, but I'm your team mate and I need to beat these guys. I _have _to beat these guys" Merlin pushed her away whilst the rest of the players stopped when they saw the both of them arguing.

Alvarr walked up to them both. "If were not disturbing you. We have a football match to finish."

Merlin looked away from Morgana to Alvarr and pushed him. "Get back in the net stupid."

"Or what? You're going to hit my fist with your face again?"

"No, I'll hit your face with my fist." Merlin said, then punched him, Alvarr punched back and a fight broke out. Not only were Merlin and Alvarr fighting, But the rest of Camelot's team were fighting Mercia.

* * *

Coach Pendragon walked into the middle of the fight, pulling people apart when he reached them and carried on doing so until he reached the two people that started the fight. When he did, he bent down and pulled them apart and dragged them to their feet, Alvarr in his left hand, Merlin in his right. "If you two want to box, then get off the pitch and take it elsewhere, otherwise, get on with the game." he let go of them both and started to walk away.

* * *

Vivian ran up to Morgana. "Mordred are you ok?"

"Not now Vivian."

"Nothing's going on? Of course it isn't." Merlin said as he stood next to Morgana.

"There is nothing going on between me and Vivian."

"What about last night Mordred?"

Morgana ignored her and looked at Merlin. "I didn't lie to you Merlin. I did. But not about this." Morgana sighed. Ok, here's the truth. I think I love you." Everyone around them came to a stop when they heard what Morgana said.

"What?" Merlin said staring at her.

"I beg your pardon." Vivian said frowning.

"You know what? I can't take this anymore. Everyone. I have something to say." When everyone gathered round, Morgana started talking again. "I'm not Mordred. I'm Morgana."

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter fourteen will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC, I don't own 'she's the man' either (sigh)**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Sorry for leaving the last chapter like that.**

**Chapter fourteen is up. Just one more after this. **

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_"You know what? I can't take this anymore. Everyone. I have something to say." When everyone gathered round, Morgana started talking again. "I'm not Mordred. I'm Morgana."_Merlin stared. "What?" he asked, as others around them gasped.

* * *

"I'm Morgana."

"You're not Morgana. I know Morgana. I kissed Morgana."

"You kissed me Merlin."

"No I didn't. I kissed Morgana."

Morgana sighed. She started to remove her fake sideburns and eyebrows as she started to explain. "The girls team at Mercia got cut. Coach Bayard wouldn't let us try out for the boys team. So whilst my brother has been away for two weks, I've been impersonating him so I could try out and make the team here at Camelot so that when we ended up playing them, and beating them. I could prove Bayard wrong."

"What did Bayard say?" asked Arthur.

"That girls aren't as good as guys when it comes to football." Morgana answered, taking off her wig and letting her long hair fall down her back. "But Mordred came home early, that's who you saw kissing Vivian and that's who played the first half of the game."

"Just because you wear a wig it doesn't prove that you're a girl." Merlin said.

Morgana nodded. "Okay." She put her hands under her top and started to unravel the wrap, when done, she dropped it on the floor and lifted her top up showing everyone her breasts as she didn't wear a bra underneath. "Proof enough?" she asked.

Merlin nodded dumbly. "Okay then." Morgana answered lowering her top.

"Wait a minute, if I kissed your brother, where is he?" Vivian asked, looking at Morgana, before Morgana could answer, Mordred made his way through the crowd. "I'm here."

Just then, Cedric snatched the loudspeaker off the headmaster and faced the crowd. "Everyone. I'd just like to say I told you so." the headmaster took the loudspeaker off him before he could say anymore and dragged him away from the crowd.

Mogana looked at Merlin. "I'm sorry Merlin, I didn't want to hurt you. This wasn't meant to happen. I just wanted to prove that I was good enough, and I ended up falling for you in the process." Morgana sighed. "All I'm asking for is a chance."

Merlin sighed and looked at coach Pendragon. "Don't look at me Merlin, you're the captain."

Morgana smiled at coach Pendragon, thanking him silently.

"It's just like coach tells us before we start everygame. 'Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some, have greatness thrust upon them.' I think the greatest thing for this team, is to have you play with us today."

The team of Camelot started cheering around them both, but it soon went quiet when Bayard spoke up. "No. I don't think so." Bayard looked at Uther. "You have to forfeit. There are no girls in this league." Bayard took a small book out of his pocket and gave it Uther. "Here. It's in the rule book" Uther took the rule book off of Bayard and ripped it in half. "What rule book?" Uther shoved the now ripped rule book back at Bayard. "Listen Bayard, you're in Camelot, we don't discriminate, based-on-gender." Uther said each word with a poke at Bayard's chest.

Bayard stepped back. "Okay. You really think that you can beat us with a girl on your team?"

Uther grinned at him in answer. "Okay. This will be fun." Bayard walked away with the rest of his team. Uther looked at Morgana as he spoke to his team. "Alright guys, and girl, make me proud." Morgana cheered with the rest of her team and ran back onto the pitch with the rest of them.

The ref blew the whistle and they kicked off again, it was one all and only five minutes left of the game, Arthur tackled the ball off another player, flipped it with his feet and booted it towards Morgana who kicked it into play and started dribbling the ball towards the goal, dodging players who came to tackle her on the way. Just then, a Mercia player came out of nowhere and tripped her, causing her to fall flat on her back. The ref blew his whistle and held up a red card for the Mercia player whilst Arthur and Will rushed up to Morgana to help her up. "Are you alright?" Will asked.

"I'm fine thanks."

The referee passed Morgana the ball as she got ready for the penalty kick, she felt a bit nervous as she knew it was down to her and her alone as the penalty kick will decide the game.

She put the ball on the mark and waited for the whistle, when she heard it, she ran towards the ball and booted it. Alvarr jumped to the side and punched the ball away from the goal. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Merlin jump up and head the ball in her direction, as the ball got nearer, she jumped up and did the one move that she had so much trouble learning. The scissor kick. She aimed it towards the goal. As soon as she dropped on the ground she looked up and saw that Alvarr was heading towards the ball, but was too late as it slipped past his fingers and went into the goal as the referee blew his whistle, signalling full time.

Morgana shot up and started cheering, she pointed at Alvarr and started laughing as he was taking his temper out on the goal post by punching and kicking it, she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind her and picked her up and spin her around. When they put her down, she turned around to see it was Arthur.

She let go of Arthur and ran towards Leon who was walking onto the pitch with Gwen and Morgause, Leon picked her up and spun her around just like Arthur did. "Morgana, you've just scored the winning goal. What have you got to say?"

"Mum? Dad?" Leon frowned and looked over his shoulder to see Morgana's mum and dad making their way onto the pitch with Mordred. Morgana let go of Leon and made her way over.

Merlin emerged from the crowd who were still jumping about laughing because they won. He looked over and saw Morgana talking to her parents before introducing Mordred to Vivian.

Among the people on the field was Freya who was looking for a certain someone, since their date, they had been on several more and became a couple. She was looking among the players when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Looking for me?" she turned round and saw him. "Will." she said and flung her arms around his neck. Will laughed and hugged her back.

Morgana looked up and saw Merlin looking at her, she smiled and started to walk towards him but stopped when she saw him shake his head and step back before walking away.

Morgana sighed and held her head in her hands when she felt someone put their arm around her, she looked up to see Mordred. "He'll come round Morgana, just give him time. Come on, come and have something to eat with me and Vivian." he said as he started to lead her off the field.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Chapter fifteen will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	15. Chapter 15

****

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. I don't own 'she's the man' either (sigh)**

**Chapter fifteen is up. It is also the last chapter.**

**I would like to say a massive thank you to all that have reviewed, put it on story alert or named it as their favorite storry. Thank you so much. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

The day after the match. Merlin was sat in his room. He picked up his phone that started to ring and saw that it was Morgana calling, for what must have been the 50th time since yesterday, Merlin declined the call. He sighed and chucked his phone on the bed just as Arthur and Will walked through the door. Knowing that they were here for one reason and one reason only, to talk about Morgana, he stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He had enough of them last night trying to tell him to grow up and listen to Morgana and let her explain, but he wasn't interested.

* * *

Morgana was sat on her bed staring out of the window when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she said, still looking out of the window. She heard whoever it was make their way into the room and sit next to her on the bed, putting their arm around her.

"He needs to grow up. If he makes you look this miserable, then he isn't worth it."

Morgana smiled and turned to see Leon smiling at her. She leaned into his touch and he put his other arm around her and hugged her tight.

"From what I hear, Arthur and Will have done nothing but talk to Merlin, Mordred has talked to him, even Vivian has. I say you do one last thing, and if he doesn't react, then you leave it. Okay?"

Morgana pulled away from Leon. "Okay, what do I do?"

"Your debutant ball is in two days. You need to walk on to that stage and down the catwalk with a male on your arm, invite Merlin. If he declines, I'd be happy to take his place."

Morgana nodded. "I will do. Thanks Leon."

"You're welcome. Now, come on, we are going to get Morgause and Gwen. You need a dress for this ball and your mum is determined that you wear frills." Morgana pulled a face which made Leon laugh.

Leon was to wear a black suit with a black shirt and the colour of his tie would be the same colour as Morgana's dress. Morgana had picked her dress. It was a down to the floor, cut straight across the top, mint green colour.

* * *

Merlin walked into his room and saw an envelope on his bed. He undone it and took out the card that was inside and read it. _"Miss Morgana Le Fay would like to invite you, Mr Merlin Emrys, to the 38th debutant ball. Suit and tie or tuxedo must be worn."_

Merlin stood staring at the invitation for two minutes before picking up his wallet and leaving again.

* * *

Morgana was all ready, she was in her dress and was just doing the finishing touches to her make-up when someone knocked on her changing room door. "Come in." she called out. Looking in the mirror whilst doing her make-up, she saw her door open and felt both shock and relief sweep througfh her when she saw Merlin walk in wearing a tux. She stopped what she was doing and stood up and turned around to face Merlin who closed the door behind him.

"Merlin."

"Morgana. You look beautiful."

Morgana smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Instead of answering him, Morgana walked forward and threw her arms around him.

* * *

Outside Morgana's changing room, stood Leon with his ear pressed to the door whilst Morgause and Gwen stood watching. "Well, from the sounds of it. They've made up."

"Why? What are they saying?"

"They're not. They're moaning." Leon sighed. "Looks like I'll be watching from one of the tables. Leon looked at Gwen and Morgause and saw that they were giggling. "Oh grow up. Come on, lets get a table at the front."

Leon, Gwen and Morgause sat and watched as couples came onto the stage, met in the middle, then turned to walk down the catwalk, when they reached the end, the couple walked down the steps and made their way to the right table.

Nimeuh and Alvarr came together. "Ah, I couldn't think of a more deserving pair." Leon sighed, making Gwen and Morgause laugh.

Mordred came with Vivian, and Will came with Freya.

"Morgana Le Fay and Merlin Emrys." Merlin and Morgana walked on stage, shared a kiss when they met in the middle, they linked arms and walked down the catwalk together with smiles on their faces before walking to their table.

* * *

A couple of days later, coach Pendragon was on the football field talking to his team. "There is a new student that has joined us at Camelot, they have made themselves a team member straight away becuse I've seen how they play. Lads, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the team." Uther stepped to the side to reveal Morgana who was stood behind him. "Morgana Le Fay." Morgana smiled when she saw Merlin run upto her, pick her up and spin her around. Morgana laughed. She couldn't be more happier, she switched schools, she never had to see Alvarr again unless her and her team were playing against Mercia, she beat Mercia which was what she set out to do, she made the team at Camelot straight away, and she had Merlin for her boyfriend. Yep. She really couldn't be more happier if she tried.

* * *

_And that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Thank you once again to all of you. I love you all :D_

_Review? x_


End file.
